Illustrations
by carinims01
Summary: A collection of 100-400 word drabbles focusing on the Captain America universe: The First Avenger, The Avengers, and The Winter Soldier. No slash.
1. Suspicion

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America

Hey there! So we're doing a new set of challenges over at theheartofcamelot. It's called "Illustration", where we're given an emotion an write anywhere from 100-400 words about it. I just saw Captain America: the Winter Soldier a few weeks ago, and instantly fell in love. After that, I went home and watched Cap 1 three times before seeing Cap 2 in theaters again, where I cried my eyes out _again._ Anyway, that inspired me to focus on the Captain America universe for this set of drabbles. Bear with me, though; this is the first time I've ever written for Captain America. :) The drabbles will be posted in the order they were given, and I actually made it my goal to write all of these in first person, while never naming the emotion. So:

* * *

Prompt: Suspicion - _a feeling that something is not what it seems, or that someone might be hiding something_

Category: Gen (Canon AU)

Characters/Pairings: Steve, Bucky, Tony

Ratings/Warnings: K, spoilers, post Captain America: the Winter Soldier

Word Count: 400

* * *

**Suspicion**

* * *

I ground my toes into the gravel, dragging my hand across the pavement as I slid backwards. My eyes stayed locked on him, though, and I ignored the others around me. Panting, I rose, bringing my shield slightly forward. I was desperate, but not stupid.

"Bucky, _please,"_ I begged. The man I had known to be my best friend sneered at me, gritting his teeth. But behind all that anger, all that hate, I could still see the sergeant who had so loyally followed that stupid kid from Brooklyn who was too stupid to walk away from a fight.

"_Stop calling me that!"_ he screamed.

Stark's metal suit _thump_ed as he landed, his voice warped from behind his electronic mask. "Doesn't look like he knows you, Cap."

"Let me handle this!" I snapped back passionately. Tony shook his head a little but took a step backwards, still on the defensive. "Listen to me. You're Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. You were born in 1918. Your favorite color is blue and you've always _hated _collard greens. You're my best friend—"

Threading his fingers through his hair as if in pain, he shouted "_Shut up!" _

I took a brave step forward, feeling Stark's eyes boring holes into my back. "You were the one person that always believed in me, Bucky. Even after I lost everything, I still had you. Remember when my mom died? After her funeral, you told me... Do you remember?"

Falling to one knee, my oldest friend released a low groan. "What do you _want _from me?"

I continued, praying that something I said would shake some memories. "You told me that you were there for me... 'Til the end of the line'. Remember?" Slowly, I lowered myself to one knee, kneeling in front of him. "And then during the war, after I rescued you from Hydra's isolation ward... You were strapped to the table, mumbling your rank and serial number... Do you remember what I told you?"

Bucky let out a small whimper, his knuckles turning white from the tight grip on his hair. "You said... You-you..."

"I pulled you off the table and carried you out, and I said..."

His voice was hoarse, pained. "Y-you would be t-there..."

"Bucky?" I ventured.

"Til... Til the e-end... of the l-line..."

I rushed forward, wrapping my arms around him. "_Bucky!"_

He allowed his pounding head to fall against my shoulder. "_Steve..."_

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. More to come, I promise. :)


	2. Adoration

Just a quick note: Ms. Rushman refers to Natasha. "Rushman" was the surname she used in Iron Man 2. :)

* * *

Prompt: Adoration - _a strong feeling of love or admiration_

Category: Gen (Canon)

Characters/Pairings: Natasha, Peggy

Ratings/Warnings: K, post The Winter Soldier

Word Count: 400

* * *

**Adoration**

* * *

I wasn't sure what I'd find when I walked into the sumptuous house. Granted, I had read every file available on her, every note, because this woman intrigued me. I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because we had a similar background. Her father had died when she was young, leaving her to take charge of her family. Since her father passed, I guessed, no one had broken her carefully constructed wall.

No one except Steve.

He came in later in her file, many years after she'd fought her way, tooth and nail, up the ranks. Briefly, it said that she was a supporter of the experimentation Steve went through, and though she'd questioned Erskine's choice at first, her report went on to say that Erskine couldn't have chosen a better soldier.

A better person.

"This way, Ms. Rushman."

I followed the woman into the bedroom, taking in the delicately sewn blankets and the elegant way every piece of furniture and every picture frame had been placed. I sat in a chair next to the bed, feeling Mrs. Carter's gentle eyes following me.

"Ms. Rushman," she greeted with a smile. "I was told you would like to ask me some questions."

Her accent was still thick, despite her age, and I couldn't help but smile back as I replied, "Yes, m'am. Just a few, I promise. "

She laughed softly. "Well, dear, fire away. I'm certainly not getting any younger."

I couldn't help it; my grin broadened and I reached out to take her hand. Really, it was obvious why Steve had affection for her: she had been gorgeous in her youth, hadn't ever been a typical '40's girl with the flouncy dresses and the cheap makeup, and she wasn't afraid to be herself. "Mrs. Carter, I wanted to ask you about Captain Steven Rogers. I believe you were close to him?"

Her eyes slowly focused on the ceiling, clouding over with distant memories. Peggy was silent for several seconds, but soon she turned back to me. "Oh, yes. Steven. My Steve. It seems like only yesterday when..." She paused, clear tears lining her lower lid, but there was no trace of the Alzheimer's that plagued her mind; her eyes were clear, focused. "I'm sorry, dear. He... he came to see me. Only a few weeks ago, I think. Such a kind soul, but... so hurt. So broken. My dearest Steven..."


End file.
